


Jeon's Anatomy

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Jeon's Anatomy [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor Jeon Jungkook, Doctor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Doctor Kim Namjoon | RM, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Doctor Kim Taehyung | V, Doctor Min Yoongi | Suga, Doctor Park Jimin (BTS), Doctors & Physicians, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Intern Jeon Jungkook, Intern Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Intern Kim Seokjin | Jin, Intern Kim Taehyung | V, Intern Park Jimin (BTS), Interns & Internships, Jeon Jungkook is Trying His Best, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surgeon Seokjin, Surgeon Yoongi, Sweet Park Jimin (BTS), neurosurgeon namjoon, seokjin is a dork, seokjin is a sweetheart, surgeon hoseok, surgeon jimin, surgeon jungkook, surgeon taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Jungkook is entering his first year as a surgical intern at Purple Hearts Hospital. He knew it was going to be hard, but he wasn't expecting all the drama that has come with it.ORthe BTS Grey's Anatomy au that is very self indulgent
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: Jeon's Anatomy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to stop me from posting new fanfics constantly lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! <3

_The game._

_They say a person either has what it takes to play, or they don't._

_My mother was one of the greats. Me, on the other hand…I'm kind of screwed._

Jungkook blinked awake, reaching around for his phone, finding it on the floor next to the couch that he fell asleep on. Upon seeing the time, his eyes widened, and he tossed the electronic back onto the floor. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on an alpha snoring on the floor next to his phone, his lower half covered by a flimsy blanket. Jungkook stole said blanket and wrapped it around himself as he stood up and grabbed a pillow from the couch, tossing it onto the alpha and startling him awake.

The alpha shifted, grabbing the light turquoise panties Jungkook had worn the night before from where they lay on the floor a few inches from his face. "I believe this is-"

"Humiliating." Jungkook cut him off, snatching his underwear back. "On so many levels. You have to go."

As he shuffled towards the front area where half of their clothes were, the alpha sat up, giving him an almost pleading look. "Why don't you just come back down here, and we'll pick up where we left off?"

"No, seriously." Jungkook tossed the alpha his pants. "You have to go. I'm late, which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work."

The alpha hummed as he stood up and pulled his pants on, taking the opportunity to look around the messy, box filled room. "So, you actually live here?"

"No." The alpha raised an eyebrow. "Yes…kind of…"

"It's nice." The alpha offered. "A little dusty and odd…but nice." He looked around again. "How exactly do you 'kind of' live here?"

"I just moved here two weeks ago." Jungkook explained. "It was my mother's house and I'm selling it."

"I’m sorry." The alpha said sincerely, causing Jungkook to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "You said 'was'."

Jungkook's eyes widened and he shook his head. "My mother's not dead. She's…" He let out a small laugh. "We don't have to do the thing."

The alpha shrugged. "We can do anything you want."

"No, _the thing_." Jungkook emphasized. "Exchange the details, pretend we care." The alpha smirked as he shrugged his shirt on. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, and when I come back down, you won't be here so…" Jungkook forced a not so friendly smile on his face. "Goodbye…"

The alpha's smile fell slightly as he realized Jungkook didn’t remember his name. "Namjoon."

"Right, Namjoon." Jungkook nodded awkwardly before introducing himself and saying goodbye again as he rushed upstairs.

***

Jungkook entered the orientation meeting a few minutes late, but thankfully he didn't garner too much attention as he slipped alongside his fellow interns to listen to the Chief's speech. "Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, _you_ are the doctors." He led them to an open operating room and let the interns look around and familiarize themselves with their surroundings. "The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you," he gestured to the group of interns. "Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play…" The alpha shrugged. "That's up to you."

_Like I said…I'm screwed._

***

Jungkook changed into his scrubs at his assigned locker as another doctored entered the room to assign them to their supervising residents. "Son Haesung, Sib Kyungmin, Kang Taeyoung, Hwa Jooeun."

He looked around the room and sighed, turning to the omega getting changed next to him. "Only six omegas out of 20 interns."

"Yep," the other omega groaned quietly. "And I hear one of them's a model. As if _that's_ gonna help with the respect thing."

Jungkook made a small noise as he slid his white coat on. "You're Taehyung, right?" Recalling his name from the orientation mixer the night before.

Taehyung nodded. "Which resident are you assigned to? I got Min Yoongi."

"Oof." Jungkook winced slightly. "Me too."

"You got Min Yoongi?" An alpha a few feet away asked. "So did I. At least we'll be tortured together." Jungkook laughed politely as the alpha approached them. "I'm Kim Seokjin. We met at the mixer. You were wearing all black with a sequined jacket and…" He trailed off as he noticed the two omegas sharing an amused look. "And now you probably think I'm gay. I'm not-" Taehyung walked off, no longer interested. "I'm not gay, it's just that you were very unforgettable." Jungkook nodded awkwardly as they were, thankfully, saved by another resident calling their names, along with Taehyung and someone named Park Jimin. "And I'm totally forgettable." Seokjin mumbled to himself as they made their way to their assigned resident.

Taehyung's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of a short, soft, almost kitten looking omega doctor standing next to the nurse's station. " _That's_ Min Yoongi?"

"I thought he would be an alpha." Seokjin mused.

"I thought Min Yoongi would be more…hard or tough." Jungkook shrugged, struggling to see how someone that looked like that could be as harsh and cold as the rumors said.

A third omega who held the 'ideal' curves that were coveted by alphas and plush lips pushed past the trio. "It's probably just professional jealousy." The omega that must have been Jimin stated. "He's most likely brilliant and all those rumors started because they're jealous. He's probably actually really nice."

Taehyung snorted. "Let me guess, _you're_ the model."

Jimin shot him a look before approaching Yoongi. "Hi, I’m Park Jimin." He bowed politely to his supervisor, giving him a bright smile.

Yoongi stared at him like he was a squashed bug before acknowledging the group as a whole. "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one: don't bother sucking up." He looked pointedly at Jimin. "I already hate you, that's not gonna change." He then gestured the items resting on the counter next to him. "Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers--nurses will page you." He walked off, leaving the four interns to rush to grab their items before running after him. "You will answer every page at a run--a _run_ \--that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, you write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain." He showed them to the nearest on call room. "Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can where you can, which brings me to rule number three: if I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four: the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. Are we clear?"

Jungkook slowly raised a hand making Yoongi groan and ask him what he wanted. "You said five rules. That was only four."

At that moment, Yoongi's pager began beeping. The doctor glanced at the pager before responding to Jungkook. "Rule number five: when I move, you move." He pushed past the group and began running down the hall, the four interns quickly following him. "Get out of my way!"


	2. Chapter 2

The interns wheeled a gurney over to the helipad to meet the helicopter that had just arrived with a new patient. "What do we got?" Yoongi immediately asked the EMT as the transferred a convulsing omega from the helicopter.

"Mi Yeonjoo, 15-year-old omega, new onset seizures, intermittent for the past week. IV lost en route, started grand mal seizing as we descended."

They rushed her to a room where Yoongi immediately began barking orders to the interns. "Get her on her side. Jimin, 10 milligrams diazepam I.M." As Jimin nodded, the resident shifted his focus to Jungkook. "Nope, the white lead is on the right. Righty, Whitey, smoke over fire." He then looked to Seokjin, who was preparing the new IV. "A large bore IV, don't let the blood hemolyze."

They soon enough got her stabilized as another doctor entered the room. "What do we have, a wet fish on dry land?"

"Yes, Dr. Park."

The attending took a quick glance at Yeonjoo's file before stating, "Let's shotgun her."

"You heard him." Yoongi nodded towards his interns. "That means every test in the book--CT, CBC, CHEM-7, tox screen. Taehyung, you're on labs." He handed the patient's chart to the omega. "Seokjin, patient work ups. Jungkook, get Yeonjoo for a CT. She's _your_ responsibility now."

Jungkook nodded nervously as Yoongi turned to leave the room. "Wait!" Jimin called out, causing Yoongi to pause and turn back to him. "What about me?"

Yoongi looked him over as he slowly removed his gloves. "Honey, you get to do rectal exams."

***

Taehyung peeked through the window in the door to the operating room, trying to catch Yoongi's eye. When the doctor saw him, his eyes visibly widened, and he rushed over to the door. "What are you doing?"

"Mi Yeonjoo's labs came out clear." Taehyung informed him. "There's nothing in the results that explain her seizures. I thought you would want to know." Yoongi nodded and moved to close the door, but Taehyung stopped him. "I heard that every year the attending on call picks the best intern and lets them perform a procedure during the first shift." Yoongi blinked slowly at him. "I'm just saying that's what I heard."

"Go away." Yoongi stated. "Now." Taehyung quietly apologized before scurrying off.

***

Seokjin nodded as he placed his stethoscope back around his neck. "Sounds good."

"He'll be fine?" The patient's mate asked before turning back to her alpha. "You'll be fine." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Yeah, if you don't count the fact that my bacon days are over."

Seokjin chuckled as he made a note on the alpha's chart. "So, bypass surgery tomorrow with Dr. Park Seojoon--I hear he's good. After that, you can have all the bacon flavored soy product you can eat."

The alpha hummed. "Kill me now."

"I wish I could," Seokjin shrugged, "but I'm a healer." The alpha just stared at him.

***

"You're lost."

"I'm not lost." Jungkook insisted as he pushed Yeonjoo off the elevator. "How are you feeling?"

Yeonjoo rolled her eyes. "How do you _think_ I'm feeling? I'm missing my pageant!"

Jungkook raised an eyebrow as he wheeled her down the hall. "You're missing your pageant?"

"Yongsan Teen Miss." Yeonjoo stated as if Jungkook should have known. "I was in the top 10 after the first two rounds." Jungkook held back an eye roll as he rounded a corner. "This is _my_ year! I could have won!" After a few minutes, Jungkook came back to go the other direction, causing Yeonjoo to roll her eyes. "You are so lost. What are you, like, new?"

***

Jimin squirted some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together, suppressing a shudder as he turned towards the alpha currently bent over the hospital bed. "Okay…" He took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna…insert my fingers…into your rectum." The omega grimaced before slowly sliding his fingers into the alpha, trying not to think too hard about what he was currently doing.

***

Seokjin carefully stuck the needle into the alpha's arm, but quickly realized he missed his vein. "Oops," He mumbled as he went in again, the alpha wincing. Seojoon stood in the corner of the room, observing him with his arms crossed over his chest is the intern failed repeatedly.

After three more attempts, the attending finally stepped forward. "Just go." He instructed as he took over, successfully hitting the alpha's vein to get the blood sample.

"Bet you missed a lot when you first started out." Seokjin chuckled nervously but soon fell quiet when Seojoon looked at him and scoffed.

***

"I twisted my ankle in talent rehearsal." Yeonjoo informed Jungkook as he continued to wheel her down various hallways as he desperately searched for the CT room. "I do rhythmic gymnastics, which is super cool and unique as no one else does it. Anyway, I tripped over my ribbon and I didn't get stuck with someone _this_ clueless at that hospital…" She sat up on her elbows. "And that was a _nurse_."

***

Seojoon smiled somewhat menacingly at Seokjin. "You and I are gonna have so much fun together." Seokjin swallowed thickly as the attending turned back to speak to the patient.

***

**Hour 7**

Seokjin sat next to Jimin and Taehyung in the cafeteria for a lunch break, noticing that the shorter omega was staring at his lunch with his hand over his mouth, but not touching his food. "This shift is a marathon, not a sprint." He stated as he unwrapped his sandwich. "You need to eat."

Jimin shook his head. "I can't."

"At least try."

The omega sighed. " _You_ try eating after performing 17 prostate exams." Jimin ran a hand through his hair. "Yoongi hates me."

"Yoongi's a resident." Seokjin stated. "I have _attendings_ hating me."

Taehyung slammed his textbook shut and looked up at the other two. "Did you know that Jungkook is inbred?"

Seokjin snorted. "Like it's uncommon around here to have doctors as parents-"

"No, _royally_ inbred." Taehyung leaned closer. "His mother is Tae Yeonghee."

"Shut up!" Jimin's eyes widened. " _The_ Tae Yeonghee?"

The alpha looked between them in confusion, obviously not knowing who they were talking about. "The Tae Method?" Taehyung offered, but there was still no sign of recognition in Seokjin's face. "Where did you go to med school, Madagascar?"

Jimin rolled his eyes slightly at Taehyung's reaction before turning to Seokjin. "She was one of the first big omega surgeons. She's a living legend, won the Choi Haneul award twice." He sighed and shook his head. "Talk about parental pressure."

"I would kill to have Tae Yeonghee as a mother." Taehyung groaned. "I'd kill to _be_ Tae Yeonghee."

Seokjin spotted Jungkook walking their way with a look of extreme frustration and quickly mumbled for them to stop talking. Jungkook unceremoniously dropped his tray on the table and flopped into his chair. "Mi Yeonjoo is a pain in the ass. If I hadn't taken the Hippocratic Oath, I'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands." The other three interns stared at him in silence. "What?"

"Nothing," all three of them said before averting their eyes, Taehyung and Seokjin resuming their lunch.

"Good afternoon, interns." Seojoon greeted as he entered the cafeteria. "It's already posted, but I thought I'd share the good news personally." He walked over to the four interns' table and stopped. "As you know, the honor of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise. As I'm running the OR today, _I_ get to make that choice." He then placed his hand on Seokjin's shoulder. "Kim Seokjin, you'll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon. Congratulations." He then walked off without another word.

The disappointment was evident on everyone's faces as they returned to their meals, Taehyung shooting Seokjin a small glare. "Did he say me?" Seokjin asked, blinking as he tried to process what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've seen his file." Yoongi informed Seojoon as they walked down the hallways. "Kim Seokjin barely even made it into this program. He is not your guy."

"Oh, he's my guy alright." Seojoon insisted.

Yoongi let out a quiet scoff as they stopped at nurse's station, setting the files he was carrying on the desk in front of him. "Every year, you pick your guy, and every year your guy suffers more than any other intern."

Seojoon flashed the omega a smile. "Terrorize one and the rest fall in line." He signed off on something for one of his patients, handing the paper to a nurse before walking off again, leaving Yoongi to have to quickly grab his files and run after him.

"I get it and I respect it, but Kim Seokjin is a puppy!"

They walked past a couple rushing down the hall, asking for directions to their daughter, Mi Yeonjoo's room. "Yeonjoo!" The omega exclaimed, causing Jungkook to look up as the couple rushed to their pup's side. "Eomma and Appa are here!" She carefully brushed the hair out of the sleeping teenager's face.

"They gave her a sedative for the CT scan," Jungkook explained, "she's a little groggy."

"Will she be alright?"

"Our doctor back home said that she might need an operation." Jungkook felt himself tense up as the couple stared at him expectantly, waiting for some kind of answer. "Is that true?"

"What kind of operation?"

Jungkook stammered a bit as he tried to come up with a response. "She's…uh…you know what?" He laughed nervously as he slowly backed out of the room. "I'm not the doctor." Yeonjoo's parents stared at him in confusion. "I'm _a_ doctor, but I'm not Yeonjoo's doctor. I'll go get him for you." He gave them an awkward smile before turning and rushing out of the room.

***

Jungkook pushed through a door and jumped as he nearly ran directly into Yoongi, the person he had been looking for. "What?" The older omega snapped.

"Yeonjoo's parents have questions." The intern stated. "Do you talk to them or do I ask Dr. Park?"

Yoongi shook his head. "Seojoon's off the case. Yeonjoo belongs to the new attending, Dr. Kim." He glanced around before spotting the doctor in question, waving Jungkook in his general direction. "He's over there."

Jungkook quietly thanked him as he walked off, taking a few steps towards the doctor only to freeze. As he stared in horror at Namjoon, the alpha he had slept with the night before, wearing scrubs, a lab coat, and an ID badge from that very hospital, which displayed that he was a Dr. Kim, he wished the ground beneath him would split and swallow him whole. Before he could gather himself enough to figure out what to do, Namjoon looked and spotted him, the alpha's eyes also widening at the sight of him. It only took a couple more seconds for Jungkook to turn around and walk back through the door he'd come through.

However, he wasn't quick enough as he'd only managed to round one corner before he felt a hand around his elbow. "Jungkook, can I talk to you for a second?" Namjoon asked.

"Actually, I was-" Jungkook didn't get his answer out as Namjoon gently pulled him into an empty stairwell. "Dr. Kim."

"Dr. Kim?" Namjoon raised an eyebrow as Jungkook looked all around the stairwell to make sure it was truly empty. "This morning it was Namjoon, and now it's Dr. Kim."

Jungkook took a deep breath to compose himself as he looked up at the alpha. "Dr. Kim, we should pretend it never happened."

"What never happened?" Namjoon asked, and Jungkook almost let out a breath of relief at how the alpha was playing along. And then Namjoon continued speaking. "You sleeping with me last night, or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories that I'd like to hold onto."

"No." Jungkook shook his head. "There will be no memories. I'm not the omega in the bar anymore, and you're not the alpha." Namjoon nodded, but it was obvious he wasn't fully listening from the small smile on his face. "This can't exist." Jungkook reiterated. "You get that, right?"

The alpha nodded again. "You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it."

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "I did not take advantage of you."

"I was drunk, vulnerable, and good looking, and you took advantage." Namjoon insisted, a playful smirk on his face.

The omega let out a laugh of disbelief. "I was the one who was drunk, and you are not that good looking."

"Maybe not today." Namjoon shrugged. "But last night, I was _very_ good looking. I was wearing my purple shirt, my good-looking shirt, and you took advantage."

"I did not-"

"Do you want to take advantage again?" Namjoon's question shocked Jungkook silent, the omega finding it hard to believe that the alpha would actually suggest they have sex again despite now knowing their boss-intern relationship. "Maybe Friday night?"

Jungkook blinked at him. "No. You're an attending, and I'm your intern." Jungkook reminded him, only for Namjoon to look him over with another smirk. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked." Namjoon's smirk grew bigger, his eyes full of laughter. "Dr. Kim, this is highly inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?" He pushed past the alpha and exited the stairwell.

***

"Open, identify, ligate, remove, irrigate, close." Seokjin mumbled to himself over and over again as they nurses got the patient on the table prepped to be cut into.

Up in the viewing room, the rest of the interns were gathering to watch the upcoming show. "He's a fainter." One declared. "He's totally gonna faint."

Another intern shook their head. "Nope. Code brown. Right in his pants."

"He's gonna sweat himself unsterile."

"10,000 won says he messes up the McBurney."

Taehyung snorted as he took his seat. "15,000 says he cries."

"I'll put 20,000 on a total meltdown."

"55,000 says he pulls the whole thing off." Jungkook said, making every intern turn to him. "That's one of us down there. The first one of us. Where's your loyalty?"

Everyone was quiet for a good five seconds before Taehyung let out a small laugh. "80,000 says he can't even ID the appendix."

Jimin popped a chip into his mouth. "I'll take that action."

Seojoon entered the OR. "Alright, Kim, let's see what you can do."

Jungkook sat up slightly as Seokjin took a deep breath to center himself. "Scalpel." As the instrument was placed in his hand, a chorus of cheers rang out from the viewing room, soon being silenced by one stern look from Seojoon.

The surgery proceeded smoothly until the appendix was out, the interns once again cheering for Seokjin except for a few who were cursing about losing their bets. "Good work." Seojoon praised. "Now all you have to do is invert the stump into the cecum," He narrated as Seokjin completed the steps, "and simultaneously pull up on the purse strings, but be careful not to-" The purse strings broke off in Seokjin's grip. "-break them." The intern hastily shook the strings off before returning his hands to the patient, his mind blank as he struggled to think of what to do next. "You ripped the cecum. You've got a bleeder. You're filling with stool. What do you do now?" Seokjin froze, his heartrate increasing as Seojoon continued to stare at him expectantly. "Think. You start the suction, and you start digging for those purse strings before she bleeds to death." He turned to the nurses. "Give him a clamp."

Seokjin still didn't move, almost as if in a state of shock. "BP's dropping." One of the nurses informed them.

"He's choking." Taehyung commented as they watched Seokjin fail to respond.

"Come on, Seokjin." Jungkook mumbled, bouncing his leg.

"Today." Seojoon said a bit more harshly. "Pull your knot out of your back pocket and let's go." After a few more seconds of Seokjin still just standing there, he asked, "What are you waiting for?" The monitor began beeping as the patient's blood pressure continued to drop, causing Seojoon to shove Seokjin out of the way so he could take over. "Get him out of here. Suction, clamp."

Seokjin sighed in disappointment at himself as he dared a glance up at his fellow interns. "He's a 007." One of them determined as they began to file out of the room, most of them agreeing.

Jimin looked around in confusion. "What does 007 mean?"

"License to kill." Jungkook answered, staring down at Seokjin in pity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hour 19**

"007." Seokjin stated solemnly as the four of them rested in an empty area of the hospital. "They're calling me 007, aren't they?"

"No one's calling you 007." Jimin and Jungkook said monotonously.

Seokjin scoffed quietly. "I was on the elevator and someone whispered '007'."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to go through this, Seokjin?" He rose to his feet and headed towards a vending machine a few feet away. "5? 10? Give me a number or I will hit you."

"Someone whispered '007' and everyone laughed!" Seokjin exclaimed.

"He wasn't talking about you." Jimin tried to assure him as he stretched out his back.

Seokjin nibbled his bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

Jungkook tilted his head. "Would we lie to you?"

"…yes."

"007 is a state of mind!" Taehyung called out as he made his snack selection.

"Says the omega who finished first in his class at Hanyang." Seokjin retorted.

Beeping then began to fill the room, everyone rushing to check their pagers. "It's 911 for Mi Yeonjoo." Jungkook announced before jumping up from his seat. "I gotta go!"

As Jungkook ran off, Seokjin sighed. "I should have gone into geriatrics. No one cares when you kill an old person."

"Surgery is hot." Taehyung reminded him as he returned with his snack. "Surgeons are the idols of the hospital world. It's macho. It's hostile. It's hardcore." He sat down and opened his chip bag. "Geriatrics is for freaks who live with their mothers and never have sex."

Seokjin blinked. "I have got to get my own place." He whispered, earning a couple of giggles from Jimin.

***

Jungkook ran into the hospital room only to find Yeonjoo sitting calmly in her bed, flipping through a magazine. "Took you long enough." The teenage omega grumbled.

"You're okay?" Jungkook asked, stepping forward to check over her chart. "The nurse paged me 911."

"I had to go all exorcist to get her to even pick up the phone." Yeonjoo rolled her eyes.

Jungkook blinked. "So, there's nothing wrong with you?"

Yeonjoo shrugged. "I'm bored."

"You little…" Jungkook set her chart down with a little more force than necessary, pulling out his stethoscope. "I am not a cruise director."

"You don't have to wig out." Yeonjoo informed him as he started to listen to her heart. "My pageant's supposed to be on TV, but this shitty hospital doesn't get the channel. If that bitch Kang Hyunwoo is gonna walk off with _my_ crown, I have to see it. Can you call someone?"

Jungkook stared at her in disbelief as he placed his stethoscope back in his pocket. "This is an actual hospital. There are sick people here. Go to sleep and stop wasting my time."

"But I can't sleep!" Yeonjoo complained as Jungkook moved to leave the room. "My head's all full!"

"That's called thinking." Jungkook retorted. "Go with it."

***

Jimin stood at the end of the hallway, nibbling his thumb as he watched Yoongi sleeping away on an extra gurney. Nam Gyubok, the beta nurse who had been watching Jimin's obvious internal conflict eventually sighed. "What do you need?"

The omega sighed. "Mr. Bang has junky veins and he really needs antibiotics. I should start a central line."

"…so, start one." Jimin bit his lip. "You don't know how." The nurse determined.

Jimin smiled sheepishly at him. "I've never done one."

Gyubok glanced over at Yoongi before turning back to Jimin. "You know what that means."

"Can't we just…" Jimin nervously played with his fingers. "Can't we just page someone else?"

"He's the on-call resident." Gyubok stated, enjoying the whole situation a little too much.

Jimin sighed before making his way down the hall to his supervisor. "Dr. Min, I don't mean to bother you-"

"Then don't." The omega grumbled without opening his eyes.

"It's Mr. Bang."

"Is he dying?"

"…no…"

"Then stop talking to me." Jimin bit his lip, shifting awkwardly on his feet as he cleared his throat. With a groan, Yoongi finally opened his eyes and sat up. "What is it?"

***

Yoongi glared at Jimin the entire time he started the central line, the intern biting his lip as he avoided direct eye contact with the other doctor. "Next time you wake me," He aggressively ripped his gloves off and tossed them in the trash, "he better be so close to dead, there's a tag on his toe."

***

"4-B's got pos-op pneumonia." Jungkook overheard one of the other interns informing a nurse. "Let's start antibiotics."

"Are you sure that's the right diagnosis?" The nurse questioned him.

"I don't know, I'm only an intern." The alpha said with a flat voice. "Why don't you go to four years of med school and then let me know if it's the right diagnosis? She's short of breath, she's got fever, she's post-op. Start the antibiotics." The nurse begrudgingly walked off to do as asked. "God, I hate nurses." Jungkook tried not to shoot him a look as the alpha walked over to where he was looking over charts. "I'm Hoseok. I'm with Kang Chongyol." Hoseok smiled at him. "You're with Min Yoongi, right?"

"She might not have pneumonia," was Jungkook's response. "She could be splinting or have a PE."

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I hate nurses."

Jungkook tensed up, turning to the alpha who was now walking off. "What did you just say?" He called after him. "Did you just call me a nurse?"

"If the white cap fits!"

The omega wanted nothing more to chase after the alpha and give him a piece of his mind, but then his pager began beeping with another 911 for Yeonjoo. "Damn it, Yeonjoo." He cursed quietly as he made his way towards the teen's room.

"Is he seeing anybody?" Hoseok asked another alpha intern, Seokjin overhearing. "Because he is hot."

"I'm friends with him." Seokjin blurted out, wanting to seem cool. "Kind of friends. Not actually friends, but we are tight. We hang out…I mean, only today, but-"

Hoseok shook his head. "Dude, just stop talking."


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook leisurely made his way down the hall, only to start running at the sight of nurses rushing around Yeonjoo's room. "What took you so long?" One of them asked Jungkook, who felt as if his brain was no longer functioning as he gaped at his patient having a seizure, the nurses struggling to bring it to a stop.

"She's having multiple grand mal seizures." Another one informed him. "How do you want to proceed?" Jungkook couldn't respond, still staring down at the seizing omega. "Dr. Jeon, are you listening to me? She's got diazepam, two milligrams lorazepam, I just gave the second dose." The omega doctor could feel his heart picking up, his stomach forming knots as he looked around the room, still not responding to the nurse. "Dr. Jeon, you need to tell us what to do. Dr. Jeon!"

Finally, Jungkook snapped back to reality, grabbing Yeonjoo's chart from the end of her bed. "She's full of lorazepam?"

"She's had four milligrams."

"You paged Dr. Min and Dr. Kim?" Jungkook asked them.

"Lorazepam's not working." The nurse replied instead.

Jungkook glanced up from Yeonjoo's chart. "Phenobarbital. Load her with phenobarbital." The nurses did as instructed, only for no change to occur in the patient. "You paged Dr. Kim?" Jungkook asked again in a slight panic.

"Yes!" The nurse exclaimed in frustration.

"Well page him again!" Jungkook insisted, almost feeling like he could cry from not knowing what to do.

The heart rate monitor then emitted a long, flat tone. "Heart stopped! Code blue!"

"Get the crash cart!"

A nurse was quick to wheel one in, and Jungkook grabbed the paddles, waiting for them to charge before pressing them to Yeonjoo's chest. "Clear!" It took four times of charging before the patient finally gained a pulse.

It was at that moment that Namjoon finally rushed in, eyes widening at the commotion. "What the hell happened?"

"She had a seizure." Jungkook informed him. "Her heart stopped."

"What?" Namjoon moved in to check the patient over. "You were supposed to be monitoring her."

Jungkook stared at him in disbelief. "I checked on her-"

"Just go."

The omega scoffed quietly before walking out of the room, passing by yoongi on the way, who looked pissed. "You get a 911, you page me immediately. Not in the five minutes it takes you to get there-" Jungkook just walked right past him, ignoring him calling after him. "You're on my team, if somebody dies, it's on me-do you hear me?!"

The next person he passed was Taehyung, who followed him in concern as he kept walking. Jungkook didn't stop until he got outside the hospital, at which point he sprinted to a tree a few meters away and hunched over to let out the vomit that had been threatening to make an appearance since he'd first entered Yeonjoo's room. Once he was done retching, he straightened up, wiped his mouth, and walked right back into the hospital, passing by Taehyung who was staring at him in surprise. "If you tell anyone ever…" He grumbled under his breath as he stomped off to the bathroom to properly rinse his mouth out.

***

**Hour 24**

"You said it was a seizure disorder." Yeonjoo's father stared at Namjoon in disbelief. "And now you're saying it isn't?"

"I'm saying that I don't know." The doctor corrected.

Yeonjoo's mother tilted her head. "Then what do you think it could be?"

Namjoon sighed. "I don't know."

"When will you know?"

"I don't have an answer for you." The alpha stated honestly. "For now, Yeonjoo is stable and-"

Yeonjoo's father cut him off. "Wait just one damn minute. We came here because this hospital is supposed to be the best in all of Korea." He pointed towards Yeonjoo's room. "That's my pup in there. My pup! And you have the audacity to stand here and tell me 'I don't know'?"

"Mr. Mi-"

"No." Yeonjoo's father cut him off again. "I want someone else. A doctor who knows what they're doing. _You_ get me someone else. Someone better than you."

Namjoon clenched his jaw slightly, breathing through his nose to keep himself composed. "Mr. Mi, I assure you that I am working hard on Yeonjoo's case-"

"No, you're not." The other alpha insisted. "If you were, you'd be able to give me some answers."

***

"I'll put you on the bypass machine, which pumps blood for your heart." Seojoon informed Kyungsoo, the bypass surgery patient, as he was being prepped for surgery. "I'll fix your ticker, take you off the machine, and I'll be done. Very simple procedure."

Seokjin then walked up with a reassuring smile, Kyungsoo's mate relaxing even more with his presence. "So, I shouldn't worry?"

"I'm very good at what I do." Seojoon assured her. "But it is still a surgery. There are some risks." He turned to Kyungsoo with a smile. "I'll see you in the OR this afternoon."

As he walked off, Seokjin moved to stand at the side of Kyungsoo's bed. "You're not gonna leave me alone with that guy, are you?" Kyungsoo joked.

"I'll be outside the OR the whole time." Seokjin promised. "Dr. Park is very good. Don't worry." He patted the alpha on the shoulder. "I'll see you after."

"He'll be fine, right?" Kyungsoo's mate called out as Seokjin started to walk off.

Seokjin nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

***

Jungkook blinked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Taehyung pulled the needle and thread through the banana peel once more before answering. "I'm suturing a banana with the vain hope that it wakes up my brain." Seokjin started laughing at him. "What are you smiling at, 007?" The alpha's smile immediately dropped, and he crossed his arms over his chest protectively. "I'm sorry, I get mean when I'm tired."

Seokjin shrugged. "Actually…I don't care. I comforted a family _and_ I get to hang out in the OR today. All is well."

"Does anyone even know why we're here?" Taehyung then asked, wondering why all of the interns had been called to that meeting room.

His question was soon answered as Namjoon entered the room. "Good morning, everyone." Jungkook averted his gaze to his lap. "I'm gonna do something pretty rare for a surgeon. I'm gonna ask interns for help. I've got this pup--Mi Yeonjoo--and right now, she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to our meds. The labs are clean, the scans are pure, but she's having grand mal seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock. She's gonna die if I don't make a diagnosis, which is where you come in. I can't do it alone. I need your extra minds, extra eyes. I need you to play detective. I need you to find out why Yeonjoo is having seizures." He looked around the room of interns who had all perked up. "I know you're tired and you're busy and you've got more work than you can possibly handle. I understand, so I'm gonna give you an incentive. Whoever finds the answer rides with me. Yeonjoo needs surgery. You get to do what no interns get to do: scrub in to assist on an advanced procedure." He gestured to Yoongi, who had entered the room with a stack of files. "Dr. Min is gonna hand you Yeonjoo's chart. The clock is ticking fast. If we're gonna save Yeonjoo's life, we have to do it soon." Yoongi set the files on the table, and the interns all rushed to grab their own copy to look over.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm! <3


End file.
